


Wrapped Up

by EnergeticPlus



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chase thinks he's Shakira, M/M, Riley burns breakfast, Riley is incredibly distracted, Song Lyrics, and his hips don't lie, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPlus/pseuds/EnergeticPlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Riley wants to do is make breakfast. Chase's hips have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up

**_Wrapped Up_ **

_Now excuse me if I sound rude_  
_But I love the way that you move_  
_And I see me all over you now_

Chase had this nasty habit of staring at Riley.

All the time.

Normally, Riley didn't mind but whenever he'd actually catch Chase staring at him, his face felt so hot that it could explode. And by the look on Chase's face, he seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much.

"Am I making you blush, little raptor?"

Oh that accent. That New Zealand accent was enough to make Riley's legs feel like jelly and collapse underneath him.  
But he couldn't let that happen. It was Riley's turn to make breakfast, and he was determined not to let Chase distract him. _Again_.

_You got the lock_  
_I got the key_  
_You know the rest_  
_You know just where I wanna be_  
_Don't ever stop controlling me_  
_I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees, ha_

That's when Chase turned on the radio in their little living area just off of the kitchen. If they weren't watching TV or sleeping, that radio was almost always on. Mainly because of Chase and his undying love for music. Of course Riley loved music as well, but Chase was far better at naming the popular artists and what song was in the top ten that week. Riley just enjoyed humming along, letting the time go by just a little faster as he listened.

Then there was Chase who liked to belt out the lyrics to every song on the radio.

As the toast popped out of the toaster, Riley stacked it on a nearby plate and turned towards the fridge to get out the jam. That's when the scene in front of him caused him to stop what he was doing and stare.

Chase was no longer sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on their coffee table. Instead he was in the middle of their living room dancing. His boyfriend moved swiftly across the room, singing the lyrics to a song Riley hadn't heard before.

_You got me wrapped up_  
_Around your finger_  
_I'd do anything for your love now_  
_And when you touch it,_  
_The feeling lingers_  
_Takes me up so high I can't come down_  
_You got me wrapped up, baby_

_I don't ever wanna give up_  
_All this spell you got me under_  
_I see fireworks when we touch now_  
_(There's just something about you)_

Riley was definitely distracted again. He didn't seem to mind, but the smell of almost burning eggs wafted to his nose and he quickly turned back to the stove. Though he managed to salvage their breakfast, he mentally cursed Chase for being so damn sexy and distracting as he swayed through the living room and almost made Riley ruin breakfast.

_Almost_.

Just as he was plating their sausage, toast and barely salvaged eggs, Chase wandered into the kitchen. The music was still playing in the living room, and Chase's hips moved to the beat as he made his way to the table. Once the pair had been seated, Riley couldn't help but blush when he saw Chase staring at him again.

"What?" Riley asked after a spoonful of eggs went into his mouth.

Chase grinned. "Enjoy the little show I put on for you earlier, love?"

Riley's cheeks felt like they were searing, and he had nothing to hide behind but his own hand. He knew he shouldn't be embarrassed, but he just wasn't used to the attention. 

Chase got up to grab the jug of orange juice from the fridge when he stopped next to Riley. "It seems you're the one who enjoys staring now, love." He grinned and bent down placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"But don't worry," Chase began as he opened the refrigerator door. "There's plenty more where that came from." With another sway of his hips, there was a sound of silverware clanging against the table and before he knew it, Riley had been dragging Chase towards the bedroom.

"A million points for Chase Randall."

At least the eggs weren't going to burn this time.

_Your body fits on mine like a glove_  
_Let them say whatever they want_  
_It's too late 'cause you're in my blood now_  
_(There's just something about you)_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from okikaylacriss on tumblr. She wanted a Chiley oneshot based around the Olly Murs song 'Wrapped Up'. So here it is! Hopefully you enjoy it!


End file.
